


The Witch Hunts Are Over

by VerilousBack



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack





	1. Chapter 1

Bayonetta awoke within a dingy, lowly lit stone room, bound by cuffs to an uncomfortable metal chair. Replaying the last few hours in her head, she recalled that she had been ambushed by creatures she’d never seen before. Seems they knocked me out and brought me here, she thought.

Before Bayonetta could examine her surroundings and look for an escape, she heard footsteps enter the room, and she was soon met with one of the creatures that had ambushed her before. The beast seemed slightly female, its tall and stocky body moderately curved and thin. Its arms were long and thin, and ended with hands tipped with small, sharp claws. Its skin was pitch black, and its head only vaguely humanoid. The Umbran Witch had dealt with monsters of all kinds, but something about this one was far more worrying than the usual fare.

Once the beast stood in front of her, it lifted its hand to her chest, plunging it into her. Bayonetta expected to feel pain, but in fact felt nothing, save for the odd sensation of the creature’s hand rummaging around inside of her, as if looking for something. Eventually it stopped moving, evidently having found whatever it was searching for, and began to remove it from the Witch’s body.

When Bayonetta looked down, she saw faint light streaming from where the hand had gone into her, and before she could get a glimpse of whatever was being removed, she was suddenly staring at herself as her head drooped down lifelessly. This monster had removed her soul from her own body, leaving it now totally empty, merely a shell free for the taking. No sooner had she realized her situation, that the beast brought Bayonetta’s soul up to a strange, clear container, dropping her inside and then shifting its focus to her now vacant vessel.

The creature placed a hand on her body’s chin, lifting her head up and with one of its fingers, opened her mouth as wide as it would go. It then brought its hand to her wide open maw, and Bayonetta watched in horror as the beast began to transform into an odd mist, and was drawn into her mouth as her body sucked in a deep breath.

Instantly when the smoke began to push into her, Bayonetta’s body began moving and swaying along with the creature, slightly shaking in anticipation as it willingly swallowed down the essence of the creature, slowly relinquishing control over to it.

As Bayonetta watched, she began to notice how much her body seemed to be enjoying this, moans escaping her throat, her hands clenching, arms and legs twitching as her body was visibly accepting of the creature’s takeover.

Once half of the beast had entered Bayonetta’s husk, her body seemed to grow impatient, beginning to push forward into the mist so as to drink in more of it and accelerate the monster’s growing control over it.

Soon, with one final, echoing gulp, the Witch’s body swallowed down the last of the essence, fully welcoming in its new host. Her body went limp as the beast fully settled inside, her only movement the occasional twitch of an arm or leg, or her fingers spreading out before clenching back in. Eventually, her eyes opened, now glowing bright green.

With this, Bayonetta realized that her former body now belonged to the beast; now it was Bayonetta, and she was merely a soul without true form.

After a few moments, the cuffs holding Bayonetta released, and she slowly rose from the chair. She walked over to the container that held her previous soul, reaching in and removing it, now holding the spirit in her hands and smirking at it.

“Don’t worry, darling, I’ll use this body far better than you ever did.” When she spoke, a dark tone was present, though her voice was still very much Bayonetta’s. “Besides,” she continued, “you’ll still be getting a front row seat to all the fun.” Bayonetta then opened her mouth, drawing in a breath and sucking her former occupant inside, her throat bulging as she swallowed it down with a light gulp.

From then on, the soul that once was Bayonetta was a passenger in her own body, only able to watch as the new host was in full control. When Bayonetta met up with the other beasts, she could only gaze on as they formed a plot to take more hosts. And when the creatures took Jeanne, she could do nothing as her friend suffered the same fate as she had.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeanne had noticed Bayonetta acting… odd as of late. She was never exactly the friendliest of people, but recently Bayonetta had been acting especially distant. She rarely spoke when they were out looking for angels, and her friend’s trademark attitude and snark had become a rarity.

After a few weeks of this strange behavior, Jeanne decided it was finally time to confront Bayonetta and find out was going on. After a routine fight with a group of angels, Jeanne got her chance. She had approached her friend, ready to ask why she had been acting this way, but before she could the other witch exhaled a dark smoke in her face, and Jeanne was out like a light.

She later awoke in a dark cavern, held up against a wall by metal shackles. Bayonetta was stood in front of her, a sinister smirk on her face.

“Glad to see you’re finally awake, darling. I was starting to think I’d never see those pretty eyes open again.” Jeanne noticed Bayonetta’s voice was slightly deeper than it normally was, a dark tone lining her usual accent.

“What is going on, Bayonetta? Why have you been acting so strange?”

“I suppose you deserve some answers. Both of your questions can be answered very easily. I’m not Bayonetta. At least, not the one you know.” Bayonetta started stepping towards Jeanne, noticeably swaying her hips.

“Not long ago, a few of my friends managed to capture Bayonetta, and brought her to this very place. I removed her from her body, and took it for myself. Don’t worry though, she’s still around. In here.” Bayonetta tapped a finger to the side of her head.

“Once I was in her body, I just needed to find someone she was fond of. That turned out to be you, sweetheart. And now, you’re going to get the same gift she did.”

Bayonetta placed a hand on Jeanne’s chest, just above where her heart rested. The possessed witch could feel Jeanne’s pulse pounding, like a drum in her chest.

“No need to be afraid, dear. This won’t hurt a bit. In fact, I think you’ll end up feeling very good.” Bayonetta then plunged her hand into Jeanne’s chest, the captive witch expecting searing pain, but only feeling a numbness as her former friend rooted around inside of her.

After a few moments, Bayonetta stopped, grasping something inside of Jeanne and beginning to remove her hand. Jeanne started to groan as she felt herself beginning to slip away, like she were being removed from her own skin. Then, suddenly, she was staring at her body, head dropping down as it went totally limp.

Bayonetta then reached into an ornate clear container, placing Jeanne’s soul within it, before briefly striding out of the room. Moments later she re-entered, this time accompanied by a tall, thin creature. Its body was pitch black, slight curves at its hips and chest indicating it as female.

The possessed Bayonetta came up behind Jeanne’s empty vessel, releasing it from the binds, but keeping a hold of it as the creature began to approach. Bayonetta reached up to Jeanne’s chin, placing her thumb on it and pulling her mouth open.

“She’s all yours, go on in.” She then turned her head towards the container that held Jeanne’s former soul. “And you enjoy the show, love.” Almost as if on cue, once Bayonetta finished speaking, the creature began to dissolve into a clear mist, flowing down into Jeanne’s throat.

Instantly Jeanne’s body began to swallow heavily, accepting the beast into her skin. “Ooh, good girl. So hungry for her new host.” Bayonetta tilted Jeanne’s head back, allowing her companion to slip in easier.

Soon Jeanne’s body was pushing into the mist, the swallows she was letting out getting heavier and louder, practically begging for the beastly spirit to take over her body. Her legs were rubbing together, body shaking in pleasure as more of the monster’s essence flowed down her wet gullet.

“Oh my, she really is enjoying this. How does it feel, dear? Seeing your own body greedily swallow down a new soul, completely abandoning you for a host it sees as better?”

Jeanne couldn’t respond, only watch as her former body betrayed her and accepted this horrible creature inside of it, enthusiastically gulping down the mist and shaking in near orgasmic pleasure at the possession.

After a few minutes, the last of the beast’s essence slipped into Jeanne’s body, sealed inside with a final, echoing gulp. Jeanne seized up briefly before a shudder ran over her skin, her body twitching and shaking as the new host took root inside of her.

Moments later, Jeanne’s eyes shot open, glowing a brilliant, emerald green. Bayonetta released her, allowing Jeanne a moment to stretch and get accustomed to her new body. “How does she feel, love?”

Jeanne ran her hands over herself, feeling the vessel she now inhabited. “She’s perfect. I don’t think I’ll ever leave this body.”

“Glad to hear.” That dark smirk spread across Bayonetta’s face before she continued. “Now there’s just one more thing. What to do with her old soul?” The two of them turned to the clear container, the spirit inside still merely watching in terror.

“You take it. With the way this body took me in, I couldn’t bear to put her old host back in again, even if it is just for the view. Besides, if she’s in you, she gets to be with her girlfriend again.”

“Aw, well aren’t you just the hopeless romantic? But fine, I’ll gulp her down.” Bayonetta reached her hand into the container, taking Jeanne’s former soul in her hand and bringing it up to her face.

“Enjoy the view. And tell your friend I’m adoring her body.” Bayonetta sucked in a breath, drawing Jeanne’s soul into her mouth and quickly consuming it.

The two women now possessed, they would soon return to the other creatures to continue formulating a sinister plan to get them all into fresh, female bodies. And with these two Umbran Witches in their ranks, it would be a very simple task to accomplish.


End file.
